


Symphony of Safe and Sound

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [16]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, College professors, Deaf!Will, M/M, Romance, grocery store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professors at a Grocery Store</p><p>I’ve always wanted to watch the stars with someone special to me. ’</p><p>Blushing, Nico reached out for Will’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, smiling softly. Who cares if they were in the city and there were exactly 10 stars in the sky that night. If Will wanted to watch the stars with Nico, the number of stars didn’t matter at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Safe and Sound

Nico ran a hand through his hair, staring at the intimidating stack of diapers in front of him. Different sizes, different brands and different babies. He groaned in frustration and picked up a packet at random. Leave it to Jackson to forget he was running out of diapers for his kid.

Nico did not have time for that crap. Not that he actually had anything to do now that he was done grading assignments. He was looking forward to throwing himself in bed and hitting himself in the head for the amount of stupidity he’d exhibited that morning. He’d completely embarrassed himself in front of the new astronomy professor for deaf students. How was he supposed to know that Solace was saying good morning to him and not telling Nico that he had a long beard? He didn’t really care what other people thought about him but this professor was attractive as hell. Nico had actually considered taking sign language lessons for easier communication. And Will had been showing a little interest in Nico, too. The casual touching and not-so-subtle staring. Not that Nico was any better.

But right now, Nico had a different emergency at hand. He considered calling Percy but he doubted he’d be of much help. Just as he decided to ask one of the staff for help, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nico whirled around with a yelp, ready to yell at whoever thought they could just sneak up on him like that. But the he was met with a blinding smile and sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair that looked like it had been woven straight from the rays of the sun.

“Will? What are you doing here?”

Will smiled and waved at him. He pointed to his shopping cart and rolled his eyes. Nico blushed with embarrassment for asking another stupid question. Will’s gaze turned to the diapers behind Nico and he frowned. He pointed at the racks and raised an eyebrow.

Nico looked behind him and laughed. “Yeah, I never thought I’d be stuck here, picking out diapers.”

Will frowned, his eyes falling in disappointment and suddenly Nico was panicking. He hadn’t said anything wrong, right? Will pointed at Nico questioningly and then motioned carrying a baby.

Nico laughed, relieved. Okay, so he hadn’t done anything wrong. “No, I don’t have a kid. It’s for my cousin’s.”

Will nodded quickly, visibly brightening. And then there was silence. Nico knew he was supposed to start a conversation now or at least get out of the conversation but he was never good at socialising and he definitely did _not_ want to leave Will. Especially in the middle of diapers.

Will was still staring at him hopefully, still smiling. Nico looked down and mumbled, “So, um, wassup?” Wow. Now he was using slang. So much for being a lit professor.

Suddenly he felt two fingers under his chin, lifting his head up. Will frowned at him softly and motioned between his eyes and Nico’s lips.

“Oh!” Nico blushed, embarrassed, though mostly because of how warm Will’s fingers felt on his chin. “I was asking how you were.”

Will laughed and shook his head amusedly. He slipped his hand into Nico’s and pulled him across the aisle towards the entrance. He left his cart near the door, still full of groceries and pulled Nico outside the shop. It was nighttime and the winter cold was seeping into the air. Will stopped in the middle of the parking lot and looked up at the sky with a sigh, closing his eyes. Nico looked down at their entwined fingers in wonder. He felt warm and safe, which was weird, considering he didn’t really believe in those feelings. Will was definitely something else. Nico looked back up at Will’s face, calm and serene, without a care in the world. He had a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss Will. Softly and slowly. Warm and safe.

Will opened his eyes and looked at Nico. He pointed up at the sky and motioned teaching students.

“You taught them constellations today?” Nico asked, making sure he was looking at Will before turning his gaze up as well.

Will nodded and started motioning in sign language.

Nico laughed and grabbed both of his hands, effectively stopping Will. “I don’t get sign language, remember?”

Will stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. Nico just stared at the way his eyes wrinkled at the edges and his lips spread into an honest and genuine smile that reached his, oh so, blue eyes. He was absolutely beautiful.

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Nico looked on in confusion as Will typed something out and handed it to him with a blush.

Taking the phone in his hand, Nico read the message. ‘ _I’ve always wanted to watch the stars with someone special to me._ ’

Blushing, Nico reached out for Will’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, smiling softly. Who cares if they were in the city and there were exactly 10 stars in the sky that night. If Will wanted to watch the stars with Nico, the number of stars didn’t matter at all.He smiled as Will led him to a grey car that must have been his and leaned against the door, staring back up at the sky. Nico joined him, standing close enough for their shoulders to brush. After a moment of silence, Will reached back for the phone and typed something else in. ‘ _Can you recite some poetry for me? I’ve always loved the way you quote poets._ ’

Nico took a deep breath and stared at Will. He looked at the profesor’s beautifully carved face and his sparkling eyes that shone as bright as the stars above him. Tangling his fingers in Will’s he said slowly and softly,

“ _When he shall die,_  
_Take him and cut him out in little stars,_  
_And he will make the face of heaven so fine_  
_That all the world will be in love with night_ _  
_ And pay no worship to the garish sun.”

When Nico finished, Will stared at him in tears in his eyes and Nico immediately retracted. “I’m sorry. That was very morbid, wasn’t it?”

Will shook his head fervently and reached out to caress Nico’s cheek. _Beautiful_.

Will leaned forward and brushed his lips against Nico’s. And that was when Nico felt truly safe and warm. He leaned in too and moved his lips in sync with Will’s. Softy and slowly. Safe and warm. He could worry about those diapers later. And he was definitely going to sign up for those online sign language lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like it! Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
